Many operating systems utilize configuration packages or package caches for installing, upgrading, and uninstalling software, such as the Microsoft Installer (MSI) files developed by Microsoft, Inc., or Debian software package (.deb files) developed by the Debian Project. These configuration packages or package caches include information regarding placement of application files and libraries, registry settings, metadata, and other such information. An application's configuration package or package cache may be maintained on a system after installation of the application, to facilitate upgrading or uninstallation of the application (e.g. by identifying files and libraries to be removed or replaced, etc.).
In some instances, configuration packages may become corrupted or deleted. For example, many disk cleanup utilities attempt to recover space by deleting infrequently used files, which may include configuration packages or package caches. When these files are missing or corrupted, the operating system may fail to properly uninstall or upgrade the corresponding application.